When You're Gone
by Nitedream
Summary: songfic of When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.Rixka meets Kira for the first time. And learns the truth about her lacvk of existence. But while this is happening, who is missing Kira? Or Rixka? T for language, as usual.


Yo! Enjoy the Kira/Rixka-angst.

Don't get used to it. I hate making Kira all angsty :( Rixka, sure. Because just look at Roxas. He's angsty and he came from Happy-Incarnate. So therefore Rixka needs her angst moments too. But Kira? Nuh-uh, yo. She takes everything in stride and whips out a smart-ass remark. Most likely with a curse or two thrown in for good measure. XD I think she's related to the uncensored Cid. Naw, not really. But they act so alike sometimes XD

Enjoy~!

Memories.

Are tragic. You get the good ones, but when you recall them, you are always most likely to recall the bad ones.

The first time you ride a bike. The first time you crashed it and broke your arm.

Your first puppy. Standing at your puppy's funeral because it got hit by a car.

Your first best friend. You two get in a fight and never speak to each other again, maybe once in awhile passing by each other in the hallway at school or on the street.

Your first kiss with your first boy/girlfriend. Breaking up with them because they were cheating on you.

"It'll be alright."

No...it won't. You eventually get over it, but that's because it got buried, to cover the pain. Is it even getting over it? More like...just forgetting it ever happened.

Look back on your life. How much can you actually remember? What if those memories...were all lies? Stories to cover what you pretend to remember. Lies. Fabrications.

I never really thought about it myself, until I was reborn, my heart gone to leave my mind clear.

But when the memories returned...I realized that I had lost so much, and didn't even realize until it was over and done. Torn. Broken. Ripped and Shredded.

Riku...Sora...Kairi...

Zexion...Roxas...Axel...

What's real? What's fake?

_I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried. _

_And the days feel like used when I'm alone, and the bed where you lie is made up on your side._

_When you walk away I count the steps you take. Do you see how much I need you right now._

She was surrounded by solid smoke-like solitude, cardinals flying past her as the ground broke apart, revealing the picture of a brown-black haired girl, her red vest open to see her short-sleeved orange turtleneck, black slacks with giant red pockets on the side. She was holding a neon-orange spear to herself, her face serene as if asleep. Several smaller circles were next to her, showing colorless faces of two boys and a girl. In the middle, shining, is what made the violet-haired girl's bright green eyes widen. A blue rope came from around the sleeping girl's neck, a golden paopu-shaped pendant being presented away from her body. The violet-haired girl held her own paopu pendant in her fist, shaking slightly.

"So you're Rixka?"

The violet-haired girl turned on her heel, coming face to face with the real-life girl depicted in the picture beneath their feet, except her paopu necklace was gone.

"Kira..." Rixka realized. "How are you here? You shouldn't be here! What's going on?" She demanded, summoning her neon-orange spear and holding it out as if to block any attacks Kira would try to pull on the sly.

"Chillax, Rixka."

"What are you doing here?" Rixka yelled again.

"It's time to go home." Kira grinned, holding her hand out. "C'mon. Sora and Riku are waiting. Kairi too."

Rixka stepped forward slightly, Kira staying still, waiting for her Nobody to come to her.

"Just what are you playing at." Rixka hisses, eyes flashing. "I AM home! And why the hell should I care about wheather or not the Keybearer and his friends are waiting for you?"

"I can't go back without you, Rixka." The brunette told her. "Because YOU are ME. When you were born, you got the paopu necklace that still holds half of OUR heart.

"Then take the damn thing!" Rixka ripped the necklace off and threw it down. "I'm not going back into a wimp that sacrificed her heart for a traitor! PATHETIC!"

"Yup. It sure was." Kira agreed. "Especially since that traitor prefers the Princess over us."

"What's this US? I HAVE a man, thank you very much!"

You mean HAD. Zexion's dead, Rixka. He's not like us. He can't come back. You're still alive, Rixka. Now it's time to go back."

"I don't want to." Rixka muttered stubbornly, pouting. "How are so calm? As my Other...I expected you to be some kind of battle-thirsty psycho-chick.

"I've spent so much time alone...since you were born, I've been locked up here, alone. It was hell. But it mellowed me out some."

"Well that just sucks, man. Being alone..." Rixka's eyes widened. "You too? That's where I got it from?"

"Let's go home. We won't be alone no more, because we'll have each other. We'll be whole again, my Remnant."

Rixka looked down at the once more outstretched hand, thinking. Finally, she nodded and clasped her Other's hand tightly.

"Just to get this straight, it's only because everyone else is gone. Even Roxas..." Rixka said, looking depressed as she started to glow.

Kira grinned. "Another reason to get back. Roxas went back to Sora. We need to get a jump back on our Guardian duties!" Rixka nodded, grinning too as she disappeared into black dust, floating into the suspended paopu necklace. Kira reached out for the necklace just as the floor fell away.

She fell, head first, her eyes closed serenely as she felt the wind rush past her, not even bothering to take a breath when she entered water. She opened her eyes and flipped underwater, kicking until her head broke through the waves. She looked around as she pushed her bangs back, seeing a familiar, golden sand beach. Palm trees decorated the lush greenery here and there, including a large bent tree off to one side. She swam up to the beach, flipping like a fish once she made it to dry land, turning on her back and closing her eyes, feeling the wonder of sunshine on her skin. She fell asleep to the call of seagulls.

Sweet dreams...

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get through me the day, and make it okay...I miss you. _

**Zexion looked over at the daydreaming Rixka. His eyes traced over her arched eyebrow, her button nose and thin lips. Her neck covered by a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck that she wore underneath her Organization cloak. She was slightly overweight, but it was good she wasn't a stick. That just wasn't healthy. Rixka's eye twitched slightly before looked out the corner of her eye, spying Zexion observing her. She turned to face him.**

**"What's up?" She asked. Zexion just looked away back to his book.**

**"It's nothing." He told her. "I'm curious about you."**

**"Me? How come, Zexy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.**

**"You...when you told me you loved me, it was the look in your eyes. As if you weren't pretending to have emotions like everyone else. So I don't know if you just feel the ghost of your Other's emotions more strongly than natural, or what."**

**"Hmm." Rixka laid her head down onto her arms. "Hey, Zexy? If you had your heart, do you think you'd love me too?"**

**"It's a definite possibility. You never know, the heart is a fickle thing."**

**Rixka nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly her face was moved involuntary, and a pair of firm, slightly chapped lips met hers. When she and Zexion parted, she was completely red, as Zexion licked his lips.**

**"So that's what that smell was." He said.**

**"H-huh?" She murmured, dazed. Zexion smirked. "And when did you go out for blueberry smoothies without inviting me?"**

**"Crying...what are you crying for?" Zexion rasped. "We have no hearts...no emotions..."**

**"Stupid! You're so stupid, Zexy! Worrying about something like that-! I have to get you to Vexy! He'll heal you, just don't die, Zexy!"**

**"Can I...have another kiss, Rixka?" Zexion asked, taking a tendril of dark purple hair that escaped over her shoulder to his lips.**

**"You can have as many as you want, Zexy!" Rixka sobbed, wiping her face clear as she leaned down, pressing her lips against his. She moved back up to breathe, her own wounds giving her some trouble.**

**"Blueberry smoothies..." Zexion murmured. He closed his eyes, smirking as he felt his beloved Rixka's arm wrap around his shoulders, holding his head to her chest.**

**He could hear the slight 'THUMP' coming from her necklace, as if a bird's heart was trapped in her necklace.**

**"Zexy...Zexy, stay with me, Zexion!" Rixka cried as he faded into darkness. "No! Please, Zexy! Don't leave me! Please! Please, damn you! SO GODDAMN SELFISH! YOU'RE SO SELFISH ZEXION! Leaving me all alone, when you know I hate being alone...you said you'd always protect me! We were gonna get your heart so when you said you loved me...there would actually be something behind it!"**

_I never felt this way before, everything that I do reminds me of you. And the clothes you left, they lie on my floor, and they smell like you, and of all the things you do. _

**"Jeez. Such a pain." Kira sighed, chewing on a piece of her hair as she looked down. Lumber, rope, and tools scattered all over the sand, around her feet.**

**"Kira!"**

**The brunette looked over her shoulder, seeing Riku walking over.**

**"Yo!" Kira grinned, bending over to lift a piece of wood over her shoulder.**

**"So you're helping us after all?" Riku asked, taking the length of rope and spinning it into a loose coil around his arm.**

**"Yeah, your boyfriend came over this morning and bribed me with muffins. Damn him..."**

**"Will you please stop saying I'm gay?" Riku sighed. "I'm tired of you trying to pair me up with every boy on this island."**

**"Aww~ but you and Tidus would look so cute together~!" Kira cooed, pinching his cheek.**

**Suddenly a half-gloved hand reached forward and grabbed the front of her shirt, throwing her into a hard body. Suddenly she couldn't breathe, lips covering hers in a hard, teeth clacking kiss. When she was released, she stepped back, face red and panting.**

**"Does that convince you that I'm not gay?" Riku said with an irritated tone, face as red as the brunette's.**

**Kira grinned. "Dunno. I think I need to check again." Riku chopped her head in annoyance.**

**"Idiot."**

**As Kira and Riku watched Mickey shoot his Keyblade at this side of the door, Riku turned his head to look at the girl next to him, to see she was becoming transparent.**

**"KIRA?"**

**The ravenette turned and looked at him, then down at herself, where Riku was looking. **

**"Huh. Not as long as I hoped." She sighed, turning to the silverette and looking up at him. "Time to say goodbye."**

**"What? But, I thought-!"**

**"I don't have my heart no more, Riku. Just be glad I lasted this long, okay?"**

**"No...please, Kira. Don't go. I'm sorry!" Riku pleaded, grabbing the ravenette's hands.**

**"Heh, stupid bastard." Kira chuckled. "This was entirely your fault. You should be sorry. But, dammit, you're MY stupid bastard, so shut up and suck it up. Be a man!" She told him, pouting. She reached forward, wiping the tears coming from his eyes.**

**"Don't cry. I'm not sad, and I'm the one disappearing."**

**"It's not fair." Riku muttered, holding the brunette to him.**

**"Life's a bitch, then you die. That don't change for anybody." She told him, vanishing into little sparkles of light, Riku looking down at his empty arms with a shocked face. He began looking around desperately.**

**"No...NO! KIRA!"**

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Can't you see how much I need you right now._

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. And when you're gone the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay. I miss you~_

So much has happened, hasn't it? She loved one boy...then her Nobody fell in love too. She wasn't even a Nobody...more like a Remnant. She held the dark half of Kira's heart, as the light half went into Sora that day so long ago...

"Hey, theres somebody washed up on the beach!" A loud voice roused Kira from her slumber, her head turning to see the speaker from the corner of her teal eye.

"Yo..." She grinned at the shocked threesome coming closer.

"KIRA!" Kairi yelled, running past the two shell-chocked boys and glomping the black-brown haired girl that was struggling to sit up.

"NO WAY! KIRA?" Sora yelled, running forward too to join the hugging party. Kairi looked over her shoulder and waved at the platinum blonde.

"Riku! It's Kira! Kira's back!" The three broke up as Sora helped the Guardian up. Kira looked up at Riku, smirking.

"What? No 'Yo' for an old friend?" She taunted. She was startled when suddenly her front met with a muscle-packed body. Riku had grabbed her and wrapped his arms around the short girl.

"Welcome back, Kira."

Riku awoke, body sitting straight up as his clock-radio went off.

_'-We were made for each other, out here forever, I know that we were~ Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I ever do I always give my heart and soul. I can hardly breathe I need you here with me~ yeah-'_

"What the hell?" He muttered, shutting off music. "Dammit. How long? How much longer...?" He put his face in his hands, propping his elbows on his legs.

They had been home for over a year now. His seventeenth birthday had come and gone. And still no Kira.

"Where are you Kira?" He whispered, looking out the window for a long moment before finally getting out of bed, her voice ringing through his head as a memory played in his head from when they were six years old.

**"Riku~!" Kira grinned, glomping the platinum-haired male. "Hey, hey, Riku! Riku!" She jumped on his back excitedly. "Promise me something!"**

**"What is it?" Riku asked, a hand on his hip as the two stopped.**

**"Never forget me, even when we're far apart for a really long time!"**

**"What's this about all of a sudden?"**

**"Well, my grandpa...that science-tist I told you about? He wants to start taking me with him when he goes studying stuff over the summer. So I won't be able to see you guys much anymore..." Kira looked down, then lurched her face up when two little arms hugged her.**

**"I'll never forget you, Kira. Besides, you'll be back, right? It's just for summer."**

**Kira grinned and nodded. "Yep yep! But you'll miss me, right, Riku?"**

**"Of course." Riku told her, letting go and the two went off again to meet up with Sora.**

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you. And when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone, the words I need to hear, to always get me through the day~ and make it okay...I miss you..._

"Kira..."

..::*OWARI*::.

to clarify! The two are not lovey-dovey, even though they can be portrayed that way. It's just friendship, pure and simple. Well, it is on Kira's side. I'm not entirely sure about Riku. The guy just does what he wants o_0. Wow...

Alrighty then! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
